


See You Tonight

by jeritoodles



Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, I love y'all, Sex of course, This is trash, You're Welcome, i'm not good at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/pseuds/jeritoodles
Summary: OK FRIENDS WE ALL KNOW IM GARBAGE AT SUMMARIES SO WHY DON'T YA JUST TRUST ME ON THIS AND READ IT!
Relationships: Avis Amberg/Jack Castello
Comments: 31
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapriestlyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapriestlyyy/gifts), [Closetedthespian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetedthespian/gifts).



> okay okay okay okay i did it... i'm sorry if this is bad.. i told y'all that I wouldn't be good at this, but here we are.
> 
> y'all can thank lust_incarnate for this. it's all her fault. Love you mamas. 
> 
> Avis's thoughts- italics  
> Jacks thoughts- bold italics

“Knock Knock.” Jack announced while actually knocking on the open office door of studio head Avis Amberg. He saw the red-headed woman’s nose buried in a script, her brow crinkled as she continued to read the script. **_She looks beautiful. A true ginger. Just beautiful. Jack No! Focus!_ **

“Mrs.Amberg?” Jack asked quietly. He saw her shake her head slightly before looking up to see who was interrupting her. 

“What the fuck do you- oh hello Jack.” She greeted keeping her place in the script she was reading with a pencil and closing it, giving the up-and-coming actor her full undivided attention. _Sexy... I wouldn’t mind a little quicky in the middle of a workday. That can’t be what he’s here for though! Avis! Get a grip girl! You are too old to be horny all the time!_

“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Jack said timidly. He waited for the powerful little woman to invite him in to sit down which she did with a slight gesture of her hand. He sat down on the sofa and wrung his hands in nervousness. For some reason, the young man had no problems sleeping with the older woman in question but when it came to talking to her, it was totally different. She was feisty and powerful outside of the bedroom( or staircase, bathroom, back of her car, etc) in the bedroom however, she was more vulnerable, making her more approachable. 

“What brings you in to see me, Jack?” Avis asked, a small smile gracing her features. She stood up from the desk sashaying her way over to the doors, closing them before turning back to Jack. _Just in case._

Jack hadn’t talked at all. He found himself staring at the short woman, her height making her even more adorable. He was gawking at her; his mouth was wide open, drool pooling at the corners of his lips, his eyes big as tea saucers and a blush creeping onto his cheeks. **_How can I possibly be this attracted to a woman 2x my age? To be fair, you have slept with the woman before so that might be it. She doesn’t even look that old. Jackson Henry Castello FOCUS_ **! 

“Hello? Earth to Jack.” Avis asks snapping her fingers in front of his face as she took a seat relatively close to him on the couch.

“ sorry, Mrs.Amberg. I just wanted to tell you thank you so much for the opportunity. I won’t let you down I’ve been practicing with Miss Kincaid real hard. She let me see my screen test and I agree that it was awful-“ 

“-terrible. Really one of the worst I’ve ever seen, but continue.” Avis noted. It was her ability to be so blunt and honest that scared him the most. He also found that the same bluntness and honesty turned him on. He shifted slightly in his seat as his little friend had awoken to remind him of his attraction towards her. 

“Yes, but I assure you I have gotten much better and you won’t regret casting me.” He promised and in an act of sudden act of bravery, he turned to her fully, taking a hold of her arms, much like he had done with Ellen during his acting lessons, and kissed her. _Damn. Well, he’s not the shy, guilt-ridden little boy I first met anymore. God, there is something about this boy’s kisses that make me crazy_. They both had released a long sigh as soon as their lips touched. As soon as it had begun it was over as Jack realized what he had done. He pulled away, much to Avis’s disappointment, but still dared to hold her close to him. 

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know-“ Jack tried to explain, but Avis’s hands were already making away with Jack's belt, yet she was still able to make eye contact with him. **_What do you expect Jack? The woman’s a pro_ **. 

_We’ve got a few minutes. I haven’t been by the station in a couple weeks cause I’ve been so busy and I could use some dick right now. Maybe I’ll ask Ernie if I can borrow him tonight too_. When Avis was through with his belt she jumped up from the couch and rushed to the phone to ask Mrs.Stenson not to let anyone through the doors of her office. 

“Mrs.Stenson could you be so kind as to not let anyone in here for the next 10-15 minutes please?” Jack was only staring at her, too shocked to do anything else. He didn’t hear what Mrs.Stenson said back but he noticed it made a sly grin appear on Avis’s face. **_If she keeps looking at me like that I won’t be able to control myself._ **

Avis hung up the phone with a quick, “thanks,” and was back in front of Jack within seconds, her hands holding up her hiked skirt. She looked at him expectantly, waiting on him to make a move with his friend seeing as her hands were full. He took the hint after a moment and pulled down his pants and underwear just enough for him to free himself. _Good, God! It still shocks me to see this boy’s dick. He’s bigger than Ace ever was. Poor thing can’t hold a candle to Ernie. Maybe I could ask to borrow Ernie tonight? Nah. I’ll call him this weekend. I need to be able to walk tomorrow._ The short redhead straddled Jack quickly, sliding easily down on his member, evoking a growl of pleasure from the young man. 

**_God, she’s so good. This is so wrong but it feels so right. She feels tight- I mean right!_ **

_Sweet Jesus! I’m definitely going to have to borrow him later. It’s been too long._

“YES! Right there!” Avis screamed, her hands clutching his shirt. 

“How in the - _FUCK_ \- did you get this good?” Avis moaned, speeding up her pace. Avis wasn’t really one to keep quiet during- well, anything- but mainly sex. It was exciting for Jack to hear her questions and encouragements during their escapades. He knew he was really doing something when she wasn’t talking and he had reduced her to a moaning mess. 

Her moans are even sexier than her babbling and she smells delicious. **_Her moans, her scent, and the way her body is clenching around me if going to make me unravel sooner than I thought._ **

_If he keepsss mo-moving like that I I’m gonna gjfkocuifjbe. What is this boy doing to me? I can’t even think str-_

“FUCK!” Avis exclaimed as she fell over the edge. A few thorough strokes later, Jack fell over as well, letting out another growl. Avis regained her composure and climbed off of the actor, letting him make himself proper.

**_That was definitely one of our best go-rounds. It seems to get better every time_ **. Avis grabbed her purse and pulled out $200 handing it to him. 

“Here, I’ll call you later on tonight.” 

“Actually, Avis. I don’t work at the station anymore. So, I can’t really take the money.” Avis’s face fell. _He’s not at the station? I was getting used to fucking him! I guess I’ll go back to Ernie. He’s the only other one at the station that knows how to get the job done correctly_. 

“We can still see each other. I just won’t take your money for it.” Jack told her, moving closer and placing his hands on the swell of her hips. 

“Okay. Well, I’ll call you later then?” She asked her spirits lifted again. He smiled and tipped his head, leaving the office. 

_See you tonight..._


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here ya gooooo... enjoyyy

_ And… done.  _ Avis smacks her lips together after applying a new shade of lipstick. Crimson instead of Victory Red.  _ I don’t know. It looks good to me, but I don’t know how Jack will feel about it. Avis! Why do you care about what this boy thinks all of a sudden? You’re Avis Fucking Amberg! Who gives a fuck what he thinks? As long as he gets the job done I don’t care.  _ She was trying to hype herself up, though she knew that as she put on her best lingerie she really did care about what Jack thought. Why? She couldn’t put her finger on it. She just did. 

“Mummy?” Claire asks, knocking on the door of her mother’s bedroom.  _ Oh shit! Where’s my robe? There it is!  _ Avis threw the garment on quickly and opened the door. 

“Yes, darling?” Avis asked her daughter, stepping on the other side of the door with Claire and closing it behind her. 

“I want to go out with Camille. Are you okay with being here alone?”  _ Oh trust me doll, mummy won’t be alone tonight.  _ She was touched at her daughter’s concern for her. It was comforting to know there was someone left who genuinely cared about her. 

“I will be fine, sweetheart. Go ahead and tell Camille I need to see her in my office at some point tomorrow.” Avis told her, guiding the young girl towards the front door. 

“But- I - Mummy-” Claire protested as Avis opened the door gently shoving the young blonde on the outside.

“Bye-bye darling have a good time!” Avis shut the door and locked it immediately.  _ That child has always been a piece of work. Now Jack should be here any moment.  _

_ -p-  _

**_Ok, Jack. Let’s do this. It’s just sex with Avis. You’ve done it a dozen times. This time is no different._ ** Jack settled his nerves and knocked on the door of the Amberg household. He waited for a few seconds before the door swung open. Jack was looking straight ahead and due to the shortness of Avis, he didn’t see her. 

“Down here!” Avis directed.  **_Gosh, I thought she was short in heels. Barefoot she’s even_ ** **shorter.** **_It’s adorable._ ** _ He’s probably mentally making fun of my height. I knew I should've put on some pumps! Too late now.  _

“Avis you look stunning.” Jack complimented and Avis scoffed audibly, turning away to lead him in her house. He followed behind her and closed the door behind him and locked it as she had done in the office earlier that day. 

“I’m not paying you, Jack. You don’t have to kiss up to me anymore.” Avis told him, starting the climb up the long staircase. She felt his hands at her waist and he turned her around swiftly.  _ On the staircase? Again? I had a bruise on my stomach from the railing for the next.  _

“You really are gorgeous Avis.” He assured her, looking her square in her eyes to make sure she knew he meant everything he said. 

“Thank you, darling.”  _ Avis, stop being so soft. This is just sex. No more, no less.  _ Avis turned back around and continued the journey up the stairs leading him to the bedroom. 

**_Woah. This bedroom is spectacular._ ** Avis never brought him to her bedroom. Always hotels or somewhere. The only other time they had been at her house was when they had at it on the staircase after the auction.  **_That time was pretty great. She had looked so good in that purple dress. The negligee she has on now, is going to send me to heaven._ ** Jack felt himself grow harder at the memory of having Avis bent over the railing of her staircase in that purple dress. He figured that purple was a favorite color of hers, seeing as the negligee she was donning was also purple. 

**“** Are you going to stand there and gawk at my bedroom or are you gonna fuck me?” Avis asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He didn’t answer her, just strode across the room and picked her up by her hips, her legs wrapping around his frame. 

“That better?” He playfully asked, walking over to the bed. 

“Nope. You’re still not  _ inside  _ me yet.” She answered clawing at his shirt attempting to pull it off over his head. He sat her down gently on the bed and took it off, starting to undo his belt.  _ I could watch him undress a million times. It’s so satisfying and he’s so damn hot.  _ Her thoughts were interrupted by his hands trailing up her thighs and trying to remove her clothing. 

“No no. No need for that. You know I don’t take off my clothes.” Avis told him, swiping at his hands.  _ Still way too insecure for that. It’s been years since I’ve taken off my clothes during sex. Even with Ace.  _ She hooked an arm around his shoulders, pulling him to her for their first kiss of the night.  **_I wonder why she doesn’t undress. It can’t be because of her body. She’s sexier than most of the young women tramping throughout the station. Scars? Maybe. I’ll ask._ **

“Avis, can we pause for a second?” He asked, pulling away from the kiss. 

“Sure. What’s the problem?” 

“Can I ask you a question?:” 

“Absolutely.”  _ Always with the questions! This boy is too curious for his own good sometimes.  _

“Why don’t you ever fully undress?” Avis opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it.  _ What the hell was that? Was I really about to tell him everything? Why is it that I barely have a filter to what I tell him. It’s like I trust him to hold all of my secrets. You know what Avis? Fuck it. Tell him.  _

“I hate the way my body looks. I haven’t taken off my clothes for anyone in a really long time. I can barely stand to look at myself in a mirror naked for over a minute. It doesn’t look like it used to. Wrinkles and stretch marks everywhere. It’s repulsing.” She spilled, tears brimming her eyes as she talked of it.  _ Why does he always want to make me cry before sex? There’s something wrong with this boy.  _

“Can I see? I- I won’t judge you at all. I just- I just think you need a second opinion- so to speak- maybe you’ll see that it’s just fine.” Jack told her, his hands once again dancing at the hem of the fabric at her thighs. Avis nodded gently, not knowing what exactly to say to him. He gently pulled the fabric above her thighs, up her torso and over her head, careful not to mess up her hair even though it would be ruined by the time he was through with her. He stepped back to get a really good look at her naked form for a minute.

**_I have no clue why in hell she would hide a body like that. Simply gorgeous. I can’t stop looking._ **

_ I knew it. He’s disgusted. Why wouldn’t he be. I shouldn’t have let him do it. Where’s my negligee? I’m putting it back on.  _ Right as Avis reached for the item of clothing, he swatted her hand away, his impulses kicking in and he immediately attached his lips to her left breast.  _ Maybe he isn’t repulsed by what he sees. God, I haven’t had my tits played with in years!  _

“ _ Jack…”  _ She moaned fisting a handful of his hair and pushing his head closer to her breast. Her other hand trailing down to his underwear, her dainty little hand slipping beneath the band and grabbing his member. She giggled slightly as she felt him grow under her palm. She squeezed lightly evoking a growl from Jack. He trailed kisses down the front of her much as he did during their first endeavor and didn’t stop until his mouth was sucking gently at the meeting of her thighs. 

“ _ Shhhhhiiit-”  _ _ This boy can do phenomenal things with his mouth. His nips and sucks and licks are always in the right spots and when he stares back up at me with those blue eyes- ugh- makes my stomach do flips.  _

**_She tastes so good and so sweet. Most women don’t taste very good at all. I wonder what she does and uses?_ ** He didn’t notice her cries become louder and more desperate before his face was being coated in wetness. He slowed his administrations before kissing back up her body. He was tugging down his underwear when she stopped him.  _ He’s orally pleased me many times and I’ve never returned the favor. I will do so tonight. I hate doing it but what the hell? The boy deserves it with a mouth like that.  _ She hopped off of the bed sinking to her knees and pulling his underwear down with her.  **_No no. I can’t let her do this. She’s a lady. I would ever ask for her to do this._ **

“Avis no. I- I can’t let you do this,” He told her, picking her back up. She was so light that even if she did resist he could’ve still picked her up.  _ What? Usually, men are begging me to do that but he’s begging me not to?  _

“Why not? I don’t have a pro-” Jack cut her off pressing his lips to her. He cradled her face lovingly and Avis almost fainted at the gesture. 

“I just can’t. It’s not very ladylike and I wouldn’t want to see you like that.” He said after he released her lips. Again at a loss for words, Avis just nodded and let him set her back on the bed. She turned over and got on her hands and knees, but soon found that Jack was flipping her on her back. He spread her legs and gave her no time to comprehend what he was doing before he sank into her. 

“FUCK!” She screamed in pleasure and surprise. He had never taken her this way. Always from behind, but tonight he figured she would like it.  _ Wow. He’s just going for a lot of firsts tonight. I usually don’t go for this position with the station boys and even Earnie because of the intimacy but at this point… I don’t really give a shit.  _

“Oh,  _ Avis…”  _ _ The way he moans my name drives me wild. It almost sounds loving in a way. _

_ “ _ _ YES, jack….. I’m gonna… I.. FUCK!”  _ Avis couldn’t put it into words how good he was making her feel. Her thoughts were mangled. 

“ _ Right there… right… oh Jesus if you keep moving like that I’m gonna-”  _ Avis couldn’t speak any longer due to the fact that her release was ripping through her body. Nothing but a loud scream in pleasure escaped her lips.  **_I’m sure I’ll be deaf but it’s so worth it. Why does it always make me so happy to make her feel good? Am I… falling for her? No. Certainly not. Just focus on finishing._ ** Jack momentarily drowned out her moans as he pumped himself in her a few more times before releasing in her, coating her inner walls in his sap.  _ That… was fucking amazing… Why don’t I ever make him pull out like I do the other boys?  _ Avis felt him shift atop her, preparing to pull himself out.

“No, stay in. Just for a while. I like the feeling.” She told him, wrapping her arms around him, indulging in the skin-to-skin contact.  _ Why do I feel like this? What is he doing to me? Am I… falling for him? Maybe. I-I think I am.  _

“Jack… I have to tell you something.” She said shyly. She clutched him to her so he couldn’t run. 

“Yes?” 

“I-I think I’m… I think I’m falling for you. I’m sorry.” She admitted, not meeting his gaze.  **_What? Did I hear her correctly? This is great. Wait… Is it? Yes. Yes, it is._ **

  
  


“Don’t be sorry. The feeling is mutual.”  _ WHAT? He means… wait… he can’t mean… The way he’s looking at me right now tells me he means it! SCORE AVIS!!  _

“Mummy? Do you have someone in there with you?” Claire’s voice asked on the other side of the door. 

“Oh shit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe the end!!! Y'all know the drill, let me know how you feel!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was supposed to be it but FuckYeahLuPone talked me into it...

_ I thought she was going out with Camille! She can’t find out about Jack... not yet... Avis, what the hell are you talking about, she can’t ever know about Jack!  _

_**Oh no. I thought she said she would be alone! I- I can’t hav anyone knowing I’m sleeping with the studio head’s wife!** _

“Of course not, darling! Give mummy a second! I’ll be right there,” Avis yelled back, tapping at Jack’s shoulders,”Get up and under the covers.” She whispered to the young boy. Jack nodded, lifting off-and out- of her, making Avis groan slightly.  _ I feel so empty. What one earth is the boy doing to me? I’m falling  hard.  _ _Too hard._ Avis rolled out of the bed and threw on a robe, running to greet her daughter. 

“What is it, doll? I thought you were out with Camille?” Avis asked, leading her daughter away from her room as she had earlier in the day. 

“I was on my way but I was halfway to the bar and forgot my purse. I came back to get it but I heard you screaming and moaning.” Claire explained looking back and forth from her mother and her mother’s bedroom that they were getting further and further away from. 

“Well, sweetheart, with Daddy in the hospital, Mummy has certain needs that need to be met, and Mummy was taking care of them on her own.” Avis told her grabbing Claire’s purse off of the table in the hallway and shoving it in her daughter’s arms. 

“Mummy... that’s disgusting. I don’t need to know that.” Claire complained as he mother shoved her towards the door for the second time of the day. 

“You asked. I’ll see you later darling, mummy loves you, have a good time bye!” Avis said pushing her daughter out of the door. She shut it and locked it, exhaling quickly.  _ Okay. I can take a breather for a minute. Ever since we got our relationship to a healthy place that girl had been attached to my hip. Kinda like she was when she was a little girl. Up until her teen years she wouldn’t leave Ace or I’s side. I’ll be glad when she finds a man to cling to. Maybe she’ll meet and actor like her... an actor.- JACK! Oh shit. He’s still up there.  _ Avis ran back to her room and flung open the door making younger man spring up from underneath the covers of the bed. 

“Is everything okay?” Jack asked climbing out of the bed, completely forgetting that he was butterball naked.  She looks anxious. 

“Everything’s fine. Now, where were we?” Avis cooed walking towards the young actor and wrapping her arms around his middle, resting her head on his chest. He swiftly turned her around and placed her back in the bed , not giving her a moment to collect herself process his moments before burring himself inside of her again. 

“OH SHIT!” Avis screamed clutching him closer to her.  _**She’s always so ready for me. Maybe I can tease her for a moment.** _ He rested himself on top on her, and didn’t move. 

“What- what are you doing?” 

“You asked where we left off, and I do believe this is where we left off.”  _ This is not fair.  _

“Jack, if you don’t fuck me right now...” Avis warned not really knowing what she would do.  _** As much as I would love to continue to tease her, she feels too good for me not to completely ravish her.  ** _

And ravish her, he did. With each thrust of his hips and grunt of his in her ear, Avis felt herself loosing control. He didn’t stop after her first- well, second of the night- orgasm, not even as he had reached his. He kept going, driving Avis mad. She had came 4 times until it was too much for her to take. 

“Oh fuck! Jack- I can’t- I can’t- too much... but don’t stop! God- don’t stop.” Avis whined, clawing at his back, pleasure tears welling in her eyes. With a few more strokes she was falling over the edge again. 

“FUCK! I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love your dick. I love you.” Avis said in the moment, though she knew she meant what she said she had never meant to  tell  him.  _** Did she just say she loved me? Well she said she loved my dick too. No but she said she loved  me . She’s overstimulated. I have done my job.  ** _

“ I love you too.” He whispered almost inaudibly in her ear as he reached his peak for the 4th time: he buried his face in the side of her neck, planting tiny kisses on the sweat covered skin. 

“I really hope you mean that kid.” Avis said, running her fingers through his damp hair. 

“What if I do? What would that mean?” Jack asked, raising his head and torso. 

“Let’s talk about it later. Let’s just lay here.” She suggested pulling him back down on her, making him move slightly deeper into her again sending shivers through her body. 

_ I hope he means it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤷🏾♀️ Y’all know the drill


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take this. do what you will with it.

_ Ugh! I just want to go home! All these scripts have been absolute shit, Henry and Dick are fighting like children,and Ellen won’t stop talking to me about how in love she it with Earnie. I should burst her bubble and tell her I’ve fucked him before. No, I can’t do that. She’s my best friend. I’m so tired.  _ Avis was rearranging her desk at the studio, mentally exhausted from the day. She wanted to go home, take a nice bath, maybe send Claire out to do something so she could have Jack over. The phone on the desk rang and she groaned picking it up and answering. 

“Mrs.Amberg, Jack Castillo is here to see you. Can I send him in?” Mrs.Stinson asked as the red-head picked up the phone.  Just what she needed. He always seemed to have perfect timing. 

“Absolutely. Send him in and make sure no one else gets in for about 30 minutes.” Avis told her, holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder while trying to straighten out her clothing to look presentable for the young man. 

“Will do, Mrs.Amberg. Enjoy yourself.” Mrs.Stinson remarked making a smile spread across Avis’s features. 

“You don’t have to tell me twice. Thanks.” Avis answered before hanging up the phone. She moved from behind her desk and stood in the middle of the office, waiting for the younger man to enter. Her face lit up as the doors opened and the tall young man stepped in the room. 

“Hi Avis.” He greeted smugly, closing the office doors behind him and taking long strides towards the short woman. 

“Hello, Jack.” She cooed as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her to him for a kiss.  _ Always just what I need.  _

“What brings you by, baby?” Avis asked when he released her lips, tracing small circles on his chest as she looked up into his dreamy blue eyes. 

“I saw you a few times around the studio today and you looked stressed. You looked like you were going to fall over when you stopped by  _ Meg  _ rehearsals. Are you okay?”  _Ever since we started seeing each other as more than just two people that fuck on occasion, he’s been really observant. Really caring. I love it._

“I’m fine. Just a little stressed. I’m tired, and my feet are killing me.” She admitted, leaning forward into his chest and resting her weight against him. With one swift swoop, he had picked her up in his arms and set her down on the sofa, getting on his knees before sliding off her shoes. 

“Avis? Why do you wear such heels? All the other women only wear two or three inches. These are at least 4.” 

“5. They’re 5 inches and I wear them because I’m shorter than the rest of the women in the studio.” She explained as he began to massage her left foot.  _ Oh, he takes care of me so well. Sometimes I forget that he’s only in his twenties. He acts so much more like a real man than these little boys around the studio.  _

“You grow until you’re perfect. So what if you’re a pipsqueak? I find it incredibly sexy.” He argued, switching over to massage the right foot. 

“Did you just call me a fucking pipsqueak?” She asked a mock-angry tone laced in her word. 

“Yes I did. I figured you would like it better than if I called you tiny.” He joked, laughing a little, making Avis laugh as well.  _** I love to hear her laugh.  ** _

“How bout you come over tonight? Unless you have time right now.” Avis suggested in a sultry tone, as he slipped her shoes back on her feet. 

“Unfortunately, Ave, I can’t do either. We’re shooting the night scene tonight. The one you saw us rehearsing earlier and they want us to rehearse it a few more times.” Jack lamented picking her back up from the couch and setting her down to stand on her own.  _ There goes my plan on getting dick tonight.  _

“Oh okay. Well, can I have a kiss to bide me over until tomorrow?” She asked, pouting a little. 

“Of course.” He obliged, pressing his lips to hers for a few moments, before pulling away. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”  _I don’t want him to leave! I want him to stay right here with me._

“Yes. After we shoot the bar scene I will come here and visit you.” He answered, backing away towards the door. 

“Hey,” she called after him before he could open the doors, “love you.” A smile spread across his face from ear to ear. 

“Love you too.” And with that and a final wink, he was out of the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading friends 💕


	5. 5

Avis sat in her office, reorganizing her desk as she often did after finishing reading the scripts for the day. She had finished before 2 pm and she didn’t know what else to do with herself.  _ This has never happened before! I usually never read through scripts that fast. Well, that one about the 2 different lives was actually good, so I finished that one quickly, but the rest of them were garbage as usual. I don’t know, maybe I’m just getting better at it.  _ Avis sighed contently, settling back in her chair. She never got to just relax at the office and she had the opportunity so she was going to take it. With nothing left to do, Avis was left alone to her thoughts. 

_ I wonder what time  ** Meg  ** stops shooting for today.Jack said he would come see me when they were and - what is that?  Avis eyes scanned the room and found a small picture frame hanging on the wall she had never seen before. She took off her shoes and stood, making her was to the wall. As she got closer she realized what it was.  Ace and I on our wedding day. We look so young. He was so nervous that it was hilarious _ _._ The thought made Avis smile. He used to be such a gentleman towards her. _ Now he’s just a cheating asshole. The sick fuck.  _ Avis rolled her eyes and walked away from the picture, and back to her chair.  _ He was a pretty good husband for the first half of the marriage. I don’t know what happened to make him do a 180° but whatever it was I wish it never happened. I miss having a good husband. I miss having  Ace  as a good husband. Woah. Where the hell did that come from? I’m happy with Jack as a... what the hell are we? I’m a grown ass woman so I for damn sure am not calling myself his girlfriend. We’re not  dating  because I’m a married woman. Well, I don’t want to be but it’s kinda rude to ask someone for a divorce while they’re in a coma. You should have done it years ago, Avis.  _ Avis realized that she hated being alone with her thoughts, but she needed to be more often. She was onto something. 

_ Avis, do you really love Jack? Or do you love the idea of having him because morally it’s wrong? You have always been one to love doing the wrong thing- hence how Claire got here. No, I’m for sure that I love Jack. I’ve never felt like this with anyone before. Just the thought of him makes me happy and  being  with him makes me even happier. Butterflies that haven’t visited me in years now reside in my stomach because of him. My heart beats faster when he’s around and the throbbing between my thighs is a constant. But does he love me? He says he does but maybe he’s trying to spare my feelings. He can’t possibly love me, I’m old enough to be his mother. Maybe he love me now but he’s gonna get tired of me, just like Ace did. Maybe I could keep him close by giving him to Claire. She needs a man. That’s exactly what I’ll do. Who knows, he may come back. If you love someone you let them go, if they come back, they are yours.  _ Avis didn’t realize she was crying until she felt the teardrop on her chest. Avis put her shoes back on and wiped her tears and headed for the door. When she opened the door she ran into something solid. She knew exactly who it was by their scent.  _Jack_. 

“Mrs.Amberg!” He said in surprise,his hands immediately going around her waist out of sheer force of habit but quickly came to her arms, realizing they were still outside of her office. 

“Jack,” she said looking up at him, meeting his eyes.  _ Oh how am I supposed to give him away when he has eyes like  that ?  _ “Just the person I was coming to find.” She took him by the hand and pulled him into her office, closing the door. 

“Avis you look stunning today.” He complemented, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.  _He is not going to make this easy_. 

“Thank you, but we need to talk.” She tells him before he presses his lips to hers, making her melt.  _This is so not fair! How am I supposed to say no to him and his lips? God knows I need them elsewhere right now too. No Avis. Focus._ He detached their lips only to latch his onto her neck. 

“What,” kiss, “do we,” kiss, “need,” kiss, “to talk about?”  _I gotta get him to stop but I don’t want to!_

“Us.” She said pushing at his shoulders lightly in an attempt to get him to stop. He, being a gentleman, stepped back politely, and sat on the couch.  _ Lord give me strength.  _ Avis sat next to him and took his hand in hers. 

“I don’t think we should see each other anymore. It’s not that I don’t love you, because I do. I love you so much, but I’m 2x your age, and still married to Ace. I just think that, you would be better off with someone your age. You know, like Claire.” Avis explained, looking everywhere but in his eyes.  _ If I look in his eyes I’ll be done for. I’ll give in and I can’t.  _

“Like Claire?” Jack asked, trying not to sound repulsed at the idea. 

“I see the way you two looked at each other before we were together and she talks about you all the time. I just think it would be good PR for the movie and it’ll be and excuse for us to still be close.” Avis argued. 

“But Avis I don’t want Claire. I want you.” He argued back, taking his hand from hers and cradling her face. Avis tried to hold back tears, but her efforts were to no avail. 

“I’m so sorry. I just... we can’t. This is the only way. Just... make her happy for me?” Avis told him through tears before giving him one last kiss. 

“Avis,“ he said tilting her chin so that she had no choice but to look in his eyes, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He kissed her forehead before wiping her tears and his, standing up and leaving the office. 

_ What the hell did I just do?  _


	6. 6

“Avis? Ave? AVIS?!” Ellen shouted trying to get her best friend’s attention. They were at lunch and Avis was in deep thought about Jack again.  _I miss him_. 

“Huh?” She asked snapping out of her trance. Ellen just softened her features and took her friend’s hand in hers. 

“Honey, I know you miss Ace, but it’s been almost a year now.” Ellen said squeezing Avis’s hand.  _Ace? No. Not Ace. Jack!_

“No. I don’t miss the fat bastard. I thought I did because we ended on good terms, but he wasn’t a good husband. I was fine 2 weeks after his funeral.” Avis corrected her, taking a sip of her martini. 

“Then why do you look so sad and are zoned out all the time?” Ellen asked, scooting her chair next to Avis’ so their conversation could be a little more private. 

“Claire And Jack.” She admitted hanging her head low, using her fork to toss around her uneaten food on the plate.  _I haven’t really told anyone about us, but Ellen’s my best friend. She’ll understand_. 

“Oh honey, your little girl is growing up. The wedding is only a few months away. You gotta let her go.”  _She’s not understanding, though I wouldn’t guess what I’m about to tell her in a million years myself._

“No, that’s not it. Well it is but it isn’t at the same time.” Avis explained burring her face in her hands.  _You cannot cry. Not here in the middle of a restaurant. Keep it together Avis. Keep it together._

“Avis, are you afraid of being alone?” Ellen tenderly places a hand on the shorter woman’s back, rubbing small circles in an attempt to soothe her. 

“No. I’m used to being alone. I just,  Jack.”  She couldn’t express what she was trying to say, but her answer would have to do.  _I’ll explain to her later._

“Jack? He’s a fine young man, Avis. Claire is in good hands.” Ellen was confused at this point, she could understand why Avis was so upset. 

“No, that’s not it either El. It’s- I’ll explain it when we get back to my office.” Avis said taking her napkin and wiping her eyes of welling tears. 

—————— 

“Claire, we need to talk.” Jack told his fiancé as they were walking the halls of the studio.  _**I’ve been letting this go on too long. I don’t love her. She’s a great gal and I’m sure she would make a great wife, but I don’t love her. Not like I love Avis.** _

“Sure, Jack. What’s up?” She asked taking his hand in hers and lacing their fingers. 

“I- I can’t marry you.” He blurted out making Claire stop dead in her tracks.  **_Nice, Jackson. You were supposed to break it to her gently._ **

“I’m sorry- what?” Claire shook her head to check if she was hearing him correctly. 

“I can’t marry you,” he repeated, “I’m so sorry.” Claire took a deep breath and Jack thought for a moment she was going to break down into sobs. 

“Oh thank GOD!” She exclaimed, almost collapsing in the hall. 

“Listen it’s a long- wait- what?”  _**She’s happy?** _

“Jack... I don’t wanna marry you either. I- I was doing it to make Mummy happy. I... well... I’ve never really told anyone this but... I like girls.”  **_She what?!_ **

“Wow. Not what I was expecting you to say, but okay. Well we have to go see your mother.” He said pulling her down the hallway. 

“Wait wait wait Jack. Why don’t you wanna marry me?” 

“I’m in love with your mother.” 

“Wow. Not what I was expecting you to say either, but okay. Let’s go then, I guess.” 

—————— 

When Avis and Ellen got back to the studio, they headed straight for the office. When they got there they were met with Jack and Claire sitting in the couch waiting on Avis.  _Oh no. What the hell are they doing here?!_

“Mummy... Jack and I have something to tell you.”  _Oh God she’s pregnant_. 

“Maybe I should leave. This seems like family business.” Ellen said, walking towards the door. Avis grabbed her hand and held her in place. 

“You  _are_ family, Ellen.” Avis told her, pulling the blonde closer to her side. 

“Mummy, Jack and I aren’t getting married.”  _The FUCK?! Wh-why not! This was the only way to keep him close. Now- now- I-_

“Avis? Are you alright?” Ellen askedas she watched her friend’s chest rise and fall rapidly and her eyes bug out of her head. 

“I’m fine. Why? What happened?” Avis clutched Ellen‘s hand and sat down in the chair across from the couch. 

“Mummy... I like girls, and there’s this girl I met on the lot and-“ Claire explained and Avis could feel herself calming down. She always figured Claire wasn’t completely straight.  _I really don’t care. I love her either way. She’s still my baby._

“-I still love you. Is that all? Jack how do you feel about this?” Avis asked, a hopeful tone gracing her words.  _Maybe he still loves me. Please still love me. I need you._

“Avis, you know how I feel. I’ve already told Claire.”  _Yes! Thank you GOD!_

“What?” Ellen questioned as she was clearly behind everyone else in the room. 

“Ellen, I was going to tell you when we got here, but Jack and I were actually seeing each other for a while. Not just sex but we were... you know... a ‘thing’ I was the one who convinced him to start seeing Claire.” Avis explained catching her up. 

“Avis,” Jack spoke, catching her attention, “I love you. I didn’t stop. I just was trying to make you happy.”  _I’m gonna faint. I can’t take it. Too much happiness. Overwhelmed_.  Avis felt Ellen wipe the shorter woman’s tears away. 

“Mummy, I think you and Jack should get back together.” Avis didn’t respond and just looked at Jack, a huge smile on his face, his arms stretched out towards her.  _Oh, I miss being held by him. His strong arms around me is all I need for the rest of my life._

“Avis?” Ellen encouraged nudging Avis in Jack’s direction. In a mere second Avis was in Jack’s lap, her arms thrown around his neck, his around her waist, Avis sobbing into his neck. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.” Avis sobbed.  _ I’ve missed this. I’ve missed him. I  love  him.  _

“Come, Claire. I think we should leave them alone for a spell.” Ellen suggested, taking Claire’s hand and leading her out of the office. 

“Oh Avis, I’ve missed you.” Jack whispered into her hair. She sat up on his lap, searching for his eyes. When she met them she felt like sobbing again, but his lips were pressed to hers too quickly. 

**_God, she’s everything I ever wanted._ **

_He’s everything I’ve ever wanted_. 


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading a chapter yesterday my dudes. For that, you get 2 chapters today :)

“ Avis,”  Jack whispered after detaching his lips from hers.  _Finally, no more Mrs.Amberg from him. I’ve waited for over a year to hear him say my name again._

“ Jack,”  she whispered in response. Tears were still in her eyes and they were red and puffy.  **_She’s still beautiful. I’m just glad those are tears of happiness. I don’t want to see her sad anymore. Ever._ ** Avis pressed her lips to his again, still hungry to make up for lost time. She brought her hands up in his hair, using her nails to massage his scalp. 

_If I remember correctly, this is a big turn on for him._

**_She still knows what to do to get me riled up._ **

“ Avis, you know what that does to me.” He groaned nipping at her lips. It sent shivers down Avis’ spine. 

“And you know what  _you_ do to me.” She answered running her tongue across his bottom lip before drawing it between her own and sucking on it slightly.  **_It’s like we were never separated at all._ **

_I want him and I want him NOW. I need him._ Avis swung her body to where her legs were between his but she was sitting cozily on his clothed member. She craned her neck behind her to meet his lips again, before rolling her hips and earning a low -almost- growl from the young man. His hands rested on her hips trying to steady her and slow her movements.  **_If she keeps going it’ll be over before it starts. I don’t really want it to start. I don’t want the first time I make love to her in over a year to be in her office._ **

“ Avis, not here.” He muttered against her lips.  _Damn._

“Why? I’ve been waiting so long. I haven’t had dick since the last time we fucked and I need it.” Avis whined, grinding her hips down harder on his. She could feel how hard he was now and mentally smiled, knowing she could still arouse him. That he was still very much attracted to her.  _I haven’t felt wanted in a long time. It feels good. Now if only I can get him in me, I’ll feel better._

“I under- wait what? You haven’t had sex with anyone since we last had sex?”  Boy, sometimes I think my love can be a little thick in the head. Isn’t that just what I said?  She nodded and began to move her hips in a circle motion, trying to get some relief. Jack’s heartbeat quickened and his breath became ragged.  **I’m not going to be able to hold back much longer.**

“Earnie’s retired and with Ellen, the station was sold to shoot  Dreamland  and no one else wants me.” Avis explained doing a 180° and straddling him. **_I can legitimately smell _ ** **_her arousal. It’s a smell that triggers something deep within me that makes me fuck her senseless_**. 

“ Then we have to fix that,” Jack said, his arms pulling her closer, “but not  _here_. ” 

“Jack, you could take me on the fountain out there. I don’t give a  _fuck_ !” Avis groaned laying a head on his shoulder. Jack laughed lightly, pushing at her hips to slide her off of his lap.  _Nononono why does he have to be so caring and romantic all the time?! Avis, listen to you. You just got him back and now you’re complaining because he cares about and loves you? I just need him so badly._

“Be patient Avis. Wait.”  _**She’s so eager. Well, when hasn’t she been? To see her so turned on a flustered is arousing, but we have to wait.**_ She stood in front of him with a frown on her face, almost pouting like a child. 

“I’ve been waiting! Jack  please. ” Normally Avis rather would have died before she had to beg, but she was not above begging him in that moment. Jack stood up from the couch, towering over the short woman again. He put his hands on her waist and turned them around, sitting her back on the couch.  _Yes! I win_!  He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before dropping to his knees and hiking up her skirt.  Of course she’s not wearing any underwear.  He just smiles to himself before burying his face between her legs. 

“ _Fuck, Jack! Yes!_ Oh I’ve missed that mouth of yours.” She moaned threading her fingers through his hair again, holding his head in place.  **_ She  tastes  the same. It’s addicting.  _ **

“Avis you taste so good.” He muttered against her, the vibrations making Avis shudder. 

“ _Shhiiit_ \- Jack I’m- I’m- oh  fuck! ” She tried to warn him before she came but she couldn’t hold on anymore. That didn’t stop Jack from continuing to eat her like she was the best meal on Earth. 

“Come on Avis. I know you have another one in you.” He encouraged, pushing a finger inside her, making her scream so loud he was sure the whole studio heard her. Avis’ legs shook as she released again, clenching her teeth to prevent another scream.

“No no no, let it out. Let me hear you.” Jack commanded, adding another finger and pumping faster. Avis was seeing stars. Bright stars. Jack circled his tongue around her clit and that was the last straw. 

“ _FUCK_!”  Avis screamed falling over the edge again, a stream of curse words following that would put a sailor to shame. Jack slowed his administrations, easing her back down before planting one last kiss to the meeting of her thighs and standing back up. 

“I hope that can hold you over until tonight.” He said with a smirk.  _That’s it. I’m gonna die. This boy is going to kill me._ Avis couldn’t do anything but slightly nod and moan. 

“I’ll see you tonight then.” He told her, kissing her forehead and leaving the office. 


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all I sowwy. Writing block is mean :(

”Claire, when am I going to meet your lady friend from the lot?” Avis asked her daughter as they sat in the living room. Avis was making conversation to distract herself from the fact that Jack would be arriving at her home in 10 minutes. 

“Mummy, you’ve met her before. I just don’t want to tell you who it is yet. We’ve just started talking about dating and she’s kind of in a relationship with someone else on the lot.” Claire explained wringing her hands.  _I’ve already met her? And she’s in a relationship? Claire should know better!_

“You mean you’re going to be a home-wrecker? Didn’t you learn from your father and I?” Avis questioned, disappointment laced in her words. 

“No, Mummy, they’re in a convenience relationship. Kinda like Jack and I were. It’s going to be really hard for us to be together.” Claire admitted.  _I really want to know who this girl is. She said she doesn’t want to tell me but I need to know!_

“Darling just tell me who it is! I don’t see the problem if you like each other then you like each other. It’s not like I can judge you. I have a man thats half my ag-“ 

“-It’s Camille.” Claire blurted out interrupting her mother.  _Did she just. I don’t think she. That’s not who she just said._

“Who, darling?” Avis asked shaking her head slightly in disbelief. 

“Camille, Mummy. I’m seeing Camille. We got close last year and we realized our feelings and we want to be together.”  _Yep. That’s who she said. Camille? She’s a fine young woman, really talented too, but I would never guess her to be Claire’s type._

“Mummy say something.” Claire demanded, her voice thick with tears. She was afraid of what her mother would think of her and Avis’ silence wasn’t helping her thoughts. 

“Doll, I think it’s wonderful you and Camille were able to admit your feelings to each other. She doesn’t seem like your type to me, but you love who you love and you can’t help that, darling. I’m happy for you.” Avis answered, taking her daughter’s hands into hers, and looking deep into her eyes.  _She reminds me of a young Avis. Young, in love, and determined. She makes me so proud._ They stayed there for a moment before a knock at the front door refocused their attention. 

“That Jack?” Claire knew the answer already. Avis nodded her head, the gleam in her eyes not going unnoticed by her daughter. 

“You really love him, don’t you?” Claire questioned squeezing her mother’s hands to reel her back in. 

“I do. I don’t know why, but I do.” Avis answered honestly, happy she and Claire were able to talk together like this, being open and honest with each other. 

“Go on. I’ll be leaving soon to go see Camille and Raymond.” Claire announced standing up and walking towards her room, shooing her mother in the direction on the door. 

“Alright, Darling. If you hear anything coming from my room, mind your business!” Avis joked, getting up and heading in the opposite direction towards the door.  _Okay Avis. Let’s do this._

“I’ve been expecting you.” Avis cooed opening the door to find Jack on the other side. 

“Hello to you too, Avis.” He smirked, taking steps towards her with his arms outstretched, inviting her into them. She smiled teasingly and walked backwards, avoiding his embrace, leading him into the house. Once he was fully through the door, closed in on her to finally embrace her but she ducked under his arms and shut the door behind him, flashing him a naughty grin.  Oh so this is what we’re doing tonight. **_Playing hard to get. Classic Avis. She won’t be able to keep it up long. She misses me too much._**

“ Come with me.” She ordered seductively, curling her pointer finger to gesture what she was saying. 

She led him up the steps and to the bedroom walking tantalizingly slow, switching her hips in each step. Jack could feel himself growing harder in his pants. They reached the bedroom she had all to herself now, and Jack stood there, waiting for further instructions from the short, fiery, red-head. She smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, and crossed her legs. 

“Take your clothes off.” She commanded gently. She wanted to watch him undress like he had done on their first encounter. **_She wants a strip tease? She’ll get a strip tease._** Jack undid the buttons on his shirt slowly, never breaking eye contact with her, and let it hang on his arms. He unbuckled his belt and pants in the same manner.  _God he’s so damn sexy! He’s going to drive me wild moving at a snails pace._ He gave a slight chuckle seeing her become a little impatient, as he wiggled out of his clothing- underpants included. Avis couldn’t suppress a small moan as she eyed the young man’s naked form.

“Like what you see?” He teased walking towards her. 

“Always. Sit on the bed.” She answered. He did as he was told and watched her get up and stand in the spot he was previously in.  _Okay Avis, you can do this. Just take your clothes off. He’s seen your body before and he loved it. Did he? He didn’t give a verbal reaction, he just continued on with the deed._

“You alright?” Jack asked slightlyconcerned seeing her just standing there. 

“I’m fine.” She answered, starting to undress herself. She did it much quicker than Jack, not wanting to prolong this and give him a longer time to stare at each part of her body.  **She looks so good. Her body is amazing.**

“Avis you have the perfect body.” He commented, looking her over as she strode back to him on the bed.  _So he does like what he sees. I never would have thought anyone would appreciate my body after all these years. Not unless I paid them to at least._

“Shower.” 

-p- 

“You okay?” Jack chuckled lightly at the heavily breathing woman he had himself buried in against the shower wall. He could feel her legs shaking around his hips as she was coming down from her orgasm. Her hands were on the back of his neck, her fingers scratching it slightly, and her head against the wall, her eyes shut and her mouth agape, a soft moan escaping ever so often.  She’s so beautiful.  His hands stroked her sides in attempts to sooth her. He pressed his chest against hers and buried his face in the crook of her neck, her arms sliding down his back to clutch him closer.  I’m so happy.  She could feel tears pricking at her eyes and she just let them fall, pressing her face to his hair.  _ I just want to stay here like this forever. He came back! I let him go and he came back. He’s mine! I can’t believe he’s  mine. It’s too good to be true.  _

Jack noticed her breathing pattern change and her chest heaving.  _**She’s crying.** _

“Avis? Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” He asked, concern apparent in his voice. 

“No. No. You’re perfect. I love you so much. Thank you.” She sobbed clutching him tighter. 

“For what?”

“For coming back! I need you.” Avis admitted. 

“I told you, I don’t want anyone but you. I’llalways be here. Just for you,” he assured her, putting her down to stand, “how about we go and lie down. Sleep some. We’ve had quite the day.” He suggested wiping Avis’ tears and turning off the running water. Avis just nods and rests her head on his chest. 

“I love you... I don’t tell you enough.” Avis muttered into his chest. 

“You tell me plenty, and I love you too. Just promise me you won’t push me onto anyone else.” 

“As long as you don’t leave me again.” 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Jack kissed her wet hair, and picked her up, carrying the two out of the shower. 


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay friends... this is the last chapter 🙂
> 
> Underlined bold and italic is Jack and Avis’ thoughts together.

“Claire, darling! Jack and I are home!” Avis announced walking through the hallways after returning home.  _Today was a good day. I never thought in a million years that something like this would happen but-_

“In the den, Mummy!” She heard her daughter answer. She took ahold of Jack’shand a pulled him with her in the direction of the voice. 

“Mummy has something important she needs to- oh hello Camille!” Avis greeted, walking into the den and seeing Claire and her girlfriend cuddled close on the couch with a book in her hands.  _They do look quite cute together. It’s repulsive to think that there are people who would see this sight and want to kill them because of it. I’ve tried to protect Claire all of her life, but I can’t save her from evil, cruel, dangerous, and selfish people’s opinions and actions._ Both Claire and Camille’s heads popped up from the book and saw the other couple standing there, hands linked and looking over the moon. 

“Hello, Mrs.Amberg.” Camille greets with a soft smile. 

“Oh please, doll. Call me Avis. Or,” Avis said leading Jack to sit on the couch across from the one the one Claire and Camille were sitting on and sitting next to him, ”you can call me Mrs.Castello.”  **_That sounds like a dream coming from her lips._ **

“What?!” The two young ladies asked at the same time.  _Are they not happy? I’m not really worried about Camille, she isn’t quite family yet but I knew I should’ve asked Claire before getting eloped. Everything just happened so fast..._

“Jack and I got eloped this morning. Are you mad a me, darling?” Avis asked dropping her husband’s hand.  _My husband! It makes my heart soar!_

“Of course not, Mummy. Just surprised is all. What- when- how did this happen?” Claire questioned shifting to face her mother head on. 

“Well, Jack and I decided that we wanted to get married this morning and I suggested that a big wedding would bring a lot of unwanted attention, so we eloped. We don’t want everyone knowing because as head of studio, if my husband is on contact and is getting in big movies, it sounds kind of fishy.” Avis explained grabbing a hold of Jack’s hand again. She couldn’t stop touching him for long. She needed to feel him. 

“You’re right. People already assume I’m on contract because I’m your daughter. I completely understand, and I’m happy for you.” Claire concluded flashing her mother a genuine smile, Avis returning it.  _She seems to be smiling a lot more often these days. Maybe Camille is truly making her happy. As her mother I have no choice but to approve._

“Well, darling, we just wanted to let you know,” Avis said shifting to get off of the couch, dragging Jack with her, “we will leave you all to your book.” Avis left Jack for a moment to press a kiss against Claire’s forehead and to communicate to Camille that she was genuinely accepting, she gave Camille a forehead kiss as well. 

“As usual, my sweethearts, if you hear anything coming from upstairs-“ Avis started, walking back over to Jack. 

“-mind your business.” Claire and Camille finished in unison, laughing a little.  _They are adorable._

“Very good, dolls.” Avis praised before speed walking out of the den and through the house, Jack hot on her tail.As they ran throughout the huge house they left articles of clothing everywhere, eager to just be with each other for the first time as husband and wife. 

-p- 

**_ That was the best sex I’ve ever had.  _ **

Their minds were racing, matching their hearts, and their breathing ragged. Jack lifted himself off of the smaller woman, moving to lie beside her, his chest pressed to her back and his arms circling her waist. He burrowed his face in the crook of her neck and kissed the skin softly.  _Married sex is better than anything in the world. It’s even better when you’re madly in love with who you’re married to! But I can’t help but wonder if we did the right thing. I’ve always been so impulsive and not think about the long term, but when something feels right... I just do it. Marrying Jack, well, it feels just right._

“Jack, honey do you think we did the right thing today by getting married?” She asked turning over in his arms and resting her head on his chest. **_No no no! I dreaded this. She’s having second thoughts. What if she wants an annulment? We’ve only been married a couple of hours!_**

“Yes. I do. As long as you love me as much as you say you do and I love you the same, we did the right thing.” He explained calmly.  _How is he always so calm? I guess opposites do attract. He sounds so sure. I’m still not completely sure!_

“Avis look at me,” he said sliding a finger under her chin, and lifting her head to meet his eyes, “I love you. More than anything or anyone, and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you.”  Don’t ask. You’ve never asked. Maybe it’s time. You should have asked BEFORE y’all got married.  Avis’s eyes filled with unwanted tears.  Why the hell am I always crying?! I’m becoming soft! Avis, toughen up for fucks sake! You’re AVIS MOTHERFUCKING AMBERG- wait no- you’re AVIS MOTHERFUCKING CASTELLO! Stop being such a little bitch!  Avis’ pep talk did her no good, and the tears fell anyway. 

“How do you love me? Why do you love me?” She sat up wrapping her arms around herself.  Jack was waiting on this question. He knew how insecure Avis was, but he didn’t care. 

“How could I not, Ave?” He questioned, sitting up next to her. 

“Jack, come on. I’m 20 years older than you and I don’t have the body of a young woman anymore. My personality isn’t even that great! The amount of genuine friends I have can attest to that.” She listed. It broke his heart to hear her talk like that. To him, she was perfect. He took her into his arms, and onto his lap. 

“Avis, I don’t care how old you are. Your body is perfect and your personality is the thing I love about you the most. You are blunt and honest but kind and caring all at the same time. You are loving and accepting but you tell people what they need to hear instead of what they want to hear. There are more people that admire you than you think there is.” Jack assured her, hugging her closer to him.  **_It’s going to take a long time for her to believe anything I just said, but I will be there to remind her everyday._ **

_He loves me and is so good to me. I couldn’t ask for better._ Avis threw her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his, surrendering herself to him completely. 

“I love you so much.” 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feeellll


End file.
